


A Galra Thing

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Really, no one can blame Lance for thinking Keith was just socially awkward.





	A Galra Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, just a quick funny drabble before the next installment of the series. 
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

“Come on Keith, I know you can do this. It’s not that hard.”

Lance is seconds away from pulling his hair out. For the past hour, he, Hunk, and Pidge have been trying to teach Keith the team cheer. No matter how many times they demonstrate, how each of them tries to break it down, Keith only gets more confused.

“I still don’t understand why we don’t just say Voltron. It actually makes sense.” Keith glares at Lance, who lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Let’s skip the team cheer, guys. I feel like it would be weird to introduce one at this point in our Paladin careers anyways.” Hunk soothes. Lance is about to refuse, demand they keep practicing because the cheer _does_ make sense, it isn’t _hard_ , when Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and Kolivan walk into the common room. They all seem puzzled.

“What are you doing?

“Oh, Ulaz! See, we’re trying to get Keith to do this thing- maybe you should do it, he doesn’t get it no matter how much we show him.” Lance plants his hands on his hips, looking smug. Hunk and Pidge nod in agreement.

Ulaz quirks his brow at Keith, who shrugs.

“Alright. What do I have to do?”

“When I say ‘vol’, you say ‘tron’, okay? Vol!”

No response. 

“Uh. Voltron?” Lance can feel his jaw hit the floor.

“What? You’ve gotta be kidding me! Please tell me you heard what I just heard.” He begs Pidge and Hunk. They’re both stupefied

“I’m sorry, was that incorrect?” Ulaz tilts his head.

“How else would you respond to that?” Antok asks, tone curious. Lance thinks he might faint.

“See, I told you, it’s confusing.”

“I- what? Is this one of those Galra things?” Keith rolls his eyes.

“So what if it is?” His eyebrows creep up his forehead, and he turns to the Blade members. “Is it?” Ulaz and Antok don’t answer, Thace blinks, and Kolivan murmurs to himself.

“‘Vol’, and then ‘tron’? Wouldn’t it make more sense to just say Voltron?”

“That’s what I said!” Keith throws his arms out to the sides. 

Lance still can’t comprehend it. Somehow, _somehow_ , they became allies and enemies of a race that can’t grasp the concept of two-part cheers. He gives a strangled laugh, falling back onto one of the couches.

Keith ends up leaving, the Blade members trailing after him as he repeats the explanations Pidge and Hunk gave him about how cheers are supposed to work.

“How,” Lance croaks, “how?” Pidge sits across from him, Hunk at her side.

“They probably don’t have anything like it in their culture. Or their brains may work differently than ours, so they don’t know how to answer. For all we know, Allura and Coran would have the same amount of trouble with it.” Lance shakes his head.

“I thought it was social awkwardness, y’know, that Keith never joined a sports team, never went to watch any games. This feels unreal.”

“You’ll have to get used to it.” Hunk replies.

Lance shakes his head. “Unreal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while playing fetch with my dog, and I just had to write it. It also seems a bit fitting, since the next part of this series is really heavy in the emotional sense. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @ clever-canadian-goose


End file.
